


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°15 : « Another Love »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [15]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ... And he's finally aware of it, F/M, Galen made the wrong choice..., Galen should be happily married with Lyra and father of Jyn, Guilt, Inspired by Music, Instead he can't help himself thinking he betrayed Orson by marrying someone else, Krennso, M/M, One Shot, Remorse, The Clone Wars era, otp, “Another Love” - Tom Odell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Si Galen aurait pu remonter le temps, et choisir un autre chemin, une autre vie pour lui-même, que celle qu'il avait désormais... il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Probablement. Au final, ce brillant scientifique n'était plus sûr de rien, et c'était bien le problème qui le tourmentait.





	And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°15 : « Another Love »

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, une revenante.
> 
> Bah oui, assez extraordinairement, oui. Disons qu'en fouinant dans mes idées de fanfictions, je suis retombée sur celle-ci, et je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de ré-ouvrir le recueil pour l'y intégrer.

Galen n'était pas malheureux avec Lyra : sa merveilleuse épouse était attentionnée, ils venaient d'avoir une charmante petite fille... Cela ne semblait pas assez pourtant. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Sa relation avec Orson s'était terminée plutôt mal. Krennic n'avait pas supporté que Galen parte sans lui, si loin et si longtemps. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient si proches, et cette décision avait été vécue comme une trahison par Orson - psychologiquement fragile, malgré les apparences.

Galen avait pensé pouvoir mettre de côté ces années de bonheur, mais même celles qu'il passait désormais avec Lyra, ne parvenaient pas à les effacer. Nostalgie et culpabilité... Un mélange explosif, et particulièrement douloureux. Nostalgie de ces souvenirs merveilleux, de ces moments passés ensemble. Culpabilité d'avoir laissé Orson de côté, de l'avoir remplacé par Lyra si peu de temps après leur séparation, d'avoir fondé une famille avec elle au lieu de respecter sa promesse de le faire avec Krennic, et culpabilité de se sentir coupable de tout cela alors que Lyra méritait mieux qu'un époux rempli de remords par rapport à un autre homme.

C'était terrible, ce sentiment de manque, ce sentiment de mal faire avec sa nouvelle épouse. Et maintenant qu'Orson était venu les libérer des griffes Séparatistes, maintenant que la famille Erso lui devait une dette, maintenant que Galen savait qu'il devrait fréquenter de nouveau régulièrement Krennic... c'était encore pire.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré de la chanson « Another Love » de Tom Odell... la même qui a inspiré le titre du recueil. Une sorte de retour aux sources.


End file.
